Vacuum electronics devices include devices such as field emitter arrays, vacuum tubes, electric thrusters, gyrotrons, klystrons, travelling wave tubes, thermionic converters, and the like. In vacuum electronics devices, it may be beneficial to place a conductive grid (for example, a control grid, suppressor grid, screen grid, accelerator grid, focus grid, or the like) closely adjacent to an electrode (for example, a cathode or an anode). Such a grid may use a bias voltage to control and/or modulate the flow of charged particles in the vacuum electronics device.
Suspended grids separate the grids and electrodes by a vacuum gap. Unlike charge conduction in a solid, the electrons and ions travelling between the electrodes can travel ballistically through the emptiness of even an imperfect vacuum. The charges are accelerated by the suspended grids and can reach very high velocities with infrequent collisions. Furthermore, vacuum is the best medium to prevent electrical breakdown and can help to mitigate dielectric material failure when a large voltage bias is applied between the grid and the electrodes. Conventionally, a suspended grid is fabricated separately from the electrode. An example of a suspended grid is a triode vacuum tube. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,443.